1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a cosmetics case, and more particularly, to a tube type liquid cosmetics case including a threaded type combination of the cap protruded from the tube type case to store the liquid cosmetics, the output opening is elevated, and thus the inner ring is occluded to protect leakage of the liquid cosmetics. When the body of the case is compressed, the output opening is lowered and the inner ring is opened and the liquid cosmetics is dispensed. By installing a check valve on the part of the opening hole, it controls input and output of air into the tube type case, to enhance desirable action of repeated serial compression of the tube type case, so that the necessary amount of liquid cosmetics is dispensed or stopped by the consumers need, and it has an effect to protect loss of liquid cosmetics.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, the tube vessel storing liquid cosmetics contains a spring or it is necessary to compress the tube vessel to output the liquid cosmetics, and it contains an extra output route and inside of it, it has a screw bar with a ball in the spring, then it is combined with the body of the vessel.
The conventional cosmetics case contains many components, and has a complicated structure and is costly to produce. During use, it needs several to tens of times of rotations of the body holding the upper part of it. Also, there is no additional air input opening to permit air to be infused into the tube vessel, so once the tube vessel is compressed, it is not able to recover to the original state, thus it has a fault to use it for cosmetics by customers.